Lunar Eclipse
by CrimsonVampire18
Summary: This is a story introducing a new character Kyler. I cannot give to much away without spoiling the story, but he does develop an attraction to someone post-Breaking Dawn. Read and I hope you enjoy. Will continue if you do. PLEASE review! Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on kid wake up, your gonna be late for your first day."

That was kind of the idea dad. I shuffled through my head for a minute, trying to find a reason to get out of bed. Nope, nothing.

"Kyler either you get up on your own terms, or this very conviently placed bucket of ice water placed in front of me can do it for you."

Ah, suddenly a reason. "Fine I'm up, I'm up you bitter old man" I loved my dad, there was no denying that, but at times at felt his sole purpose in life was to make mines a living hell. I know he means well--especially after the....No, I promised myself and my dad, that I wouldn't dwell on that. I wouldn't let it interfere with my new life, and my new town of Forks. Argh, what kind of place names itself after a utencil? Against my better judgement I dragged myself out of bed, and surprisingly made my way to the bathroom without passing out. I mechanically went through my morning routine, but I stopped to look at my face in the mirror. My solid brown eyes stared back at me. They matched with my tan skin and short jet black hair. My hand traced traced over my squared jaw as I wiped some dry saliva away, ugh! All in all, I'd say I looked like your average 17 year old at 7 in the morning. Not pretty. I've had better days. After I decided I was finished assesing myself I went back to my room and got dress. Grabbing my bag and keys off my bed I made my way down stairs.

"Ready for your first day kid?" Argh, it irked me when he called me kid. It made me feel well, like a kid!

"Yupp, ready as I'll never be."

"Aww, come on don't be like that. I know your tired of this son,and so am I. But you know, as well as I do, that this is for the best."

If I had a dollar for everytime I heard that, well I'd only have a dollar, but still I just didn't see the point. What was the point of having an education when you were...what I was. When your future was as set in stone as mine was. Keeping up with human Facade was a full time job, and it didn't even pay! I just don't, and probably never will see the reason for my existence. If it were up to me I would have died on that life-changing night, but no fate decided to go on vacation that day and let me live! It should have been me instead of my...

"Earth to kyler!" My dad yelled, waving his hands in front of my face, dragging me out of my eternal conflict.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry. School, uh yeah. I'm pumped, WOO!"

"Ha ha, let's try and bottle that enthusiasm at least for the first day."

"No promises, well I'm off to pris- uh I mean school."

As I reached for the door he said with his back turned and head down "I know you hate this, but thank you kid." Ugh, this is why I kept on living. For him. He doesn't have anyone else. He was always there for me, even though I never knew why. And I would always be there for him. Walking out the door and without looking back I said "welcome."

I stepped out of my house and I felt the first drops hit my head. Rain in Forks, Washington-impossible! Ohh, how I despised the rain. I rushed into the dryness of my old and crappy 78' Malibu and started the ignition. To my surpise it started. I pulled out of my driveway and headed towards my new damnation. I instinctively reached out to turn on the radio when I suddenly remember it busted a couple days before we got here. Great now I had time to...think. And that's exactly what I did, I thought. I thought of how I hoped this time was different. Maybe I could settle down here. Aside from the rain, Forks wasn't so bad, and maybe I could even enroll in a community college or something. That would definitely please my dad. But who was I kidding. I would wind up messing things up like I always did, and we would end up moving again anyway. Why didn't my dad see things the way I did? I was an abomination to the world and I didn't deserve to live in it. I caused him pain, and I saw that everytime he saw me for what I truly was, and not for the simple fact that I was utterly and undeniably frieghtning, but because I was a constant reminder of what he lost that night. What was I doing? I was breaking my promise to him. My sudden realization was put aside by another. I was here. Forks High School. Joy.

Being the new kid was never fun. And having to do it four times over it kind of gets annoying and tedious. My first three classes were as to be expected. Everyone all to eager to help. It was almost as if these people saw something new and interesting almost as much as they saw the sun. Next was gym. Finally, something I both enjoyed and excelled in. As much as I hated to admit it ever since the...incident I've developed somewhat heightned senses. I run faster, see further, hear clear, and even smell stronger than most humans, but it's nowhere compared to what I can do when I...SHUT UP! Stop thinking about it. I arrived at the gym hall and changed, ready for whatever activity we were doing today. Of course, that was until I saw...her.

The first thing I noticed about her was that hair. She had the most perfect bronze curls I've ever seen. Ringlets that fell past her waist, and even though her hair was so unbelievably curly I was almost certain there was not one Knot. Next were her eyes. If I stared long enough into her chocolate browns I felt like I could almost see into her soul. Then there was her unusual pale skin. It was probably my heightend vision playing tricks on me, but I could have sworn her skin had a slight glow. This took all but a second to analyze. How could anything be so, so perfect. She walked across the room with a grace that was unmatched almost as if she were walking on air. Laughing a laugh that stopped my heart. My eyes unwillingly betrayed me and forced me to notice the two girls by her side struggling to keep up with her perfect pace. They might have been beautiful, but I couldn't tell with her next to them. Then for only an instant her eyes connected with mine, in that moment I could feel the earth leave my feet. It was as if I spent an eternity without knowing what gravity felt like. Silenced engulfed me and all I could hear was her. I could hear her irregular heart beat, and her laugh. Just then something broke my silence.

"WATCH OUT!" As much as it pained me to look away I did. I turned to where the noise came from, and exactly at that moment I saw a football come speeding towards my face. Damn.

"Hey, are you ok?" That voice. I must have died, 'cause only an angel could posess such a voice. But could a football to the face actually kill someone? Doubt it. This wasn't so bad, I mean hey I've been wanting to die, right? Plus, I got to hear that voice. Just then though I thought of my dad. I couldn't leave him like this.

"Who, wha...?" I said coming back to life, but feeling sad at the same time for leaving behind the voice.

"I'm Renesmee, and you are?" She said extending a hand.

"Honestly, embarassed." I extended my hand and she pulled me up, surprisingly, with ease. Her skin was very wierd, both soft but hard at the same time. I liked it.

"Well, It's nice to meet you honestly embarassed." She laughed again.

Oh, that laugh. 


	2. Chapter 2

As she let go of my hand ( which I hoped she wouldn't ) I brought it to my face checking for any damage that might have been done pretending to feel slight pain. Of course, I knew everything was fine. While I was nowhere near indestructible, I was much tougher than I looked. It was just a part of my act to seem a little more human. I was expecting my oscar anyday now. A high deep voice managed to attract my attention.

"Kyler? Kyler Davies?" It was my gym teacher. Was it just me, or did 95% of them look like they belonged in a gym rather than teaching in one?

"Guilty." I said as I turned away from her to look at him. This proved much harder than I thought it would.

"Well, from the looks of it you seem fine, but I think you should see the nurse just in case." Argh, I was hoping he wouldn't say that.

"Uh, really I'm fine. There's no need for the nur-" He cut me off.

"This isn't a debate." Stupid nurse nazi.

"I'll show him the way ." She chimed in from beside me. This startled me. Why was she taking the time out to help me? Certainly someone as breath taking as her had better ways to kill time; than toplay tour guide to the football magnet.

"Thank you, Renesmee. That's very kind of you." His gratitude, I suspected, was due to the fact that he didn't have to take me himself.

Without speaking to me, she twirled around headed for the doors that led to outside. A little slow on the uptake I realized she expected me to follow her. So I did. As we made our way across the hall and to the doors I couldn't help but admire her once more. Her hair a wave of curls that never seemed to end. Skin so perfect it exuded a glow. Standing at approxiametly 5'6, she was not tall, but this was the perfect height for her. Basically, all my assements led to one word. Perfection. In my four years of high school I never once looked at a girl. And no, it wasn't because I was looking at the guys instead, but because I knew deep down inside it could and would never work. Never work because of what I was. But more importantly it would never work because I wouldn't let it! I would never willingly let someone get close to me, for that would be putting them close to danger. And I could not have that on my conscience. What am I talking about? I have already introduced someone to danger. My dad. The sudden burst of air as she pushed open the doors brought me back to reality.

We walked for a little bit in a awkward silence. Well at least I thought it was awkward. She just walked with a slight smile on her face. Then she spoke to me. Again. Must be my lucky day.

"Hmm, Kyler huh? I like it, it's unique. Although I must admit I am a bit dissapointed I kind of liked the other one too!" She laughed at her little joke. I could not help but laugh along with her.

"Thanks, but I think you take the cake in the unique name department. Renesmee?" For an instant she glared at me. I got the sense she got a lot of gripe when it came to her name. I rebounded quickly, for she didn't let me finish my statement."Don't get me wrong I like it. I like it a lot. Actually, I think it's beautiful." I looked down kind of embarassed that I let that much slip out. Slightly glancing back up I saw she was blushing.

"Why, thank you. But you could call me Nessie if you'd like. Everyone one else does."

"I don't know. I don't like it as much." I really didn't like it. I t reminded me of the loch ness monster or something. And she was the furthest thing from a monster.

She sighed with relief "Whew, good. Just between us two I hate it!" She playfully nudged me in the ribs. Um, OW! Man she was strong. Oddly enough, I liked that. It suddenly hit me we weren't at the nurses yet.

"So how long until we hit the office?" I said scanning around looking for it. She smiled a crooked smile at me that I was sure to always remember.

"You didn't honestly believe I was taking you to see the nurse, silly!"

"I didn't?" I said kind of schocked, but relieved at the same time.

"No way, I could tell you weren't the least bit hurt by that football!"

"You could?" Well there goes my oscar.

"Yeah, and when Mr. Stewart sent you to the nurse. I thought to myself, what a better way to get to know the new guy." I knew it was childish but I felt a bit smug that she would want to get to know me.

"If you don't mind my asking, but why?" Why was I questioning her. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"No not at all. It's just, I knew what it was like being the shining new toy. And please don't take this wrong way but you seem like the kind of person who prefers to blend in, and I'm the same way." She paused for a second, deep in thought. "I don't know, you just seemed like someone I could talk to, you know be friends with." She sighed "I'm sorry, I didn't me to throw all that on you."

I barely knew her, but I had the sudden urge to reassure her that it was fine to let her know that everything was ok. "No, no it's fine. I really appreciate that actually. A friend would be nice."

At that moment we both looked up at eachother and at the same time we began to laugh. Why? I have no idea! But it was nice anyway. Then after a second I realized I was the only one making noise. I looked over to my side to see that I was walking by myself. I turned back to see her standing a few feet back from me with a very stern look at her face. Then my eyes caught something. Almost as if she heard something far in the distant her ears perked up ever so slightly. I strained to listen, but I picked up nothing but her breathing and irregular heartbeat. Then as I was about to move foward to her I heard it. A motorcycle. As it got closer and closer and I could hear the speed accelerate, racing towards it's it sped into view across the parking lot and skidding to ear shattering halt. Renesmee's anger faded so fast it almost gave me whiplash! She was shaking her head with her eyes closed and a slight smile painted across her face almost as if she knew it was impossible to stay mad, Then the mysterious rider got off the bike.

All 20 feet of him! Ok, so that was a bit of an exaggeration he was more like 7 feet, but still. The guy was huge! His hair was short and choppy all over, almost as if he was his own personal for some strange reason had decided to skip out on wearing a shirt despite the rain and cold. As he leaned back against his bike he scanned the yard in search of something. His eyes froze as he found it. Of course, as I followed his path they led to her. No, really I'm surprised! Although I noticed there was something strange in the way he stared at her. His eyes did not match his physical stature at all. For they were full of so much love and devotion, that it seemed almost to the point were he hoped that somehow a bullet were headed straight for her just so he could jump in front of it. But then his eyes shifted towards me. They changed in less than a second. One moment filled with love and devotion the next filled with loathing and disgust oh and hate, and rage, and a how lot of other things! I was almost positive that if that theoretical bullet was headed towards me I'd be dead by now. The cold dark eyes that stared me down were somehow only steered away by her.

"Oh, come on Jake be nice. He's a friend. Or am I really going to have to purchase that shock collar?" She said teasingly.

He looked over and smiled.

Of course, She's Taken! 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, needless to say that after she left I was a bit upset. No scratch that I was very upset. But what I just couldn't get a grasp on was why? I just met this girl a few hours ago, and now she weaved her way into everyone one of my thoughts. What was I doing? How could I let myself fall for someone in such a short amount of time? This went against the one and only rule my father and I fought to uphold since the very beginning. Get close to no one! This is why we moved around so much. We made sure that we made no personal ties to anyone but ourselves. This was how we maintained a normal life. Well as normal a life as we could have. But here I was falling head over freakin' heels for the first girl I layed eyes on. And possibly making an enemy along the way. Good going Kyler, you managed to put not only yourself in potential danger, but also your father and the little town of Forks all in a matter of hours. That had to be a record.

Lunch was the worse. It's amazing how alone you can feel when your surrounded by hundreds of people. I chose a table in the far back of the lunchroom hoping to blend into the scenery. No such luck. In no time I was surrounded by a group of people who were introducing themselves and me being oh so polite told them about myself; at least what I could tell them anyway. I don't remember any of there names. I think one of there names was peter, but it could of have been lucinda for all I knew. I spent that entire period in my own world reliving the wierd moment before she left.

"I'm sorry Nessie, I just thought we could spend the day together. That's all." Jake said looking down at her.I suddenly hated the name Nessie even more.

"Oh your going to be sorry all right!" She said pointing up at him and waving her finger at him as if she were scolding a child. This would have been funny if she didn't look so angry.

I felt out of place in the scene. I should have left, but admittedly I found that very difficult to do. Whether it was instinct or not I felt at that moment very protective of her. There was something about seeing her next to that skyscraper that put me on edge. Especially when she walked, reluctantly, up to hug him. I thought if he squeezed her any tighter she would've broken in his arms, and I couldn't have that. I felt my blood boil with anger. I wasn't sure if I could have taken him on in a fight even with my "unique" strength, but for her I would have died trying. Luckily before I made any rash decisions she was released unharmed. I have to admit I was only a little dissapointed, I would not have minded a good fight. My heart sank when she hopped on the back of the motorcycle with surprising ease. I heard her yell over the loud engine to me.

"Sorry our day was cut short, but I'll see you tomorrow right?" I wanted to tell her she didn't have to yell for I could have heard her even if her voice were only a whisper. It made me feel a bit better for I could see it on her face that she was truly sorry to go. Hah, take that you overgrown giant!

"Yeah, of course!" I yelled back. A little too eager.

As they rode away I could see jake lean back and ask Renesmee a question, I guess he thought I was out of hearing range. "Who's the new kid?" In response she looked back and found me and smiled that crooked smile "I don't know yet."

The bell rang and I rushed to the rest of my classes wanting the day to end already. When school came to a close I rushed to my car and hurried home. I as set my bag down on the kitchen table I saw the phone blinking red. It was a message from my dad. "Just calling to remind you that I will be home at 6, and not to forget to order dinner. I can't wait to hear all about your first day kid!" Great, how was I going to explain that one? Yeah dad it was great, let's see, I think I met the girl of my dreams, got hit in the face with a football, talked with the girl of my dreams, met her boyfriend, fought the urge to attack him, oh and to top it all off I might have jeopardized out entire way of life by meeting the girl of my dreams! How 'bout you? Yeah, that sounded about right. I ordered some chinese food and got started on my homework while I waited. This proved difficult due to the fact that she kept popping back in my head. And I was sure that Renesmee was the not the answer to my math homework. A car pulled into the driveway and not long after that a knock ensued. I pulled the money from my pocket and sloshed toward the door.

"You know your guarantee states that if you take longer than thirty minutes it's free, I'd hold you to that if I wasn't so understanding." I said looking down counting the money.

"Aww, that's sweet!" That delivery guy sounded a lot like like-

"Renesmee?" I said stupidly. "What are you doing here?" How'd you know where I lived?"

"Well, I know your friend peter, and he told me where you lived," Ah, so his name was peter! "and I felt really bad about the way I ditched you so I decided to come by and make it up to you! Hope you don't mind?" Uh, NO! I mean how could I when she put it like that.

"No, of course not. But you really didn't have to. We could have hung out tomorrow." What was I saying?

"I know I don't have to, but I want to! PLEASEEE! And plus there is something I want to show you." She pouted playfully. How could I resist. I couldn't.

"Ok." I sighed playing defeated.

"Yay, you won't regret it, I promise."

"I'd better not." I said teasingly "Just give me a sec, ok?"

"Yupp, no problem." She said agreeably.

I ran back inside to write my dad a note. I simply told him that I was headed out with a friend and didn't know what time I would be back and that he could reach me on my cell if he needed me. I'm pretty sure he would freak out at the entire thing for this was simply out of the norm for me. But at that moment I really didn't care. Which was strange, well for me anyway. I stuck the note on the fridge and grabbed my coat and headed out. I saw her leaning agaisnt a car that almost (ALMOST) outshone her. From what I could see it was a 2010 Volvo XC60. It still looked brand new and in mint condition considering it was a 3 year old car.

"Wow! That your's?" I couldn't hold back my awe. A beautiful girl standing next to a beautiful car. Things like this only existed in magazine fold-outs.

"Yeah. Birthday gift from my parents." She seemed embarassed by that fact.

"All I got last year for my birthday was that piece of junk." I threw my thumb to my piece of junk.

"Come on, are you kidding me? That's a classic muscle car! Fix it up a bit and it would look great!" She said really enthused. A beautiful girl. That knew cars. This had to be a dream. And if that was the case I hope I slept forever.

"Well you ready to go?" I said truly intrigued now by what she wanted to show me.

"Yeah!" She said as she danced over to the drivers seat. I followed into the passenger side.

The ride was quiet but not awkward. I developed the sense that she didn't like to talk when she didn't have to. We enjoyed each other's silence only occasionaly stealing glances and smiling at one another. I took this time to think of how mad my dad would be when I got home. He would mostly grill me to death about what I was doing. About how what I was doing was wrong, stupid, and selfish. And he would be right. About everything. I couldn't have happiness now that I was no longer human. The creature inside of me didn't deserve it. And while it was not the dominant part of who I was. It still wholly controlled who I was on the inside and out. There was a point in my life when I was truly happy. In fact the happiest day of my life was on that night until....DAMN! The chinese food; I completely forgot about that. Great, he got mad when he didn't get his dinner. How I compared my depressing issues with chinese food beat the the hell out of me but then she noticed my distress.

"Hey are you ok? You look worried." She asked concerned.

"No I'm fine, just lost in my thoughts." I said reassuring her.

"Well, good 'cause were here." I looked out the window not realizing we had come to a stop. We were surrounded by woods.

We got out of the car and I looked over to her. She scanned the area as if she had been here hundreds of times but each one was a new and singular experience for her. She walked over to me and then behind me.

"Do you trust me?" She whispered. Her breath sailed across the nape of my neck and sent chills down my spine.

"Yes." Was all I could manage.

"Good." She spoke so quietly, I fought to hear what she had said.

At that moment she placed both of her hands gently over my eyes. They felt warm on my skin. I prayed she never remove them. Then she gently led me foward, guiding me through the forest. After a long walk she stopped abruptly; I gathered we arrived at her destination. Then still not removing her hands from my eyes she spoke again.

"My parents shared many amazing memories here. They both showed me this beautiful place once when I was young, and ever since that day I craved to share this with someone else. I wish to share it with you."

Then she slowly raised her hands. Revealing to me a breathtaking sunlit meadow. 


End file.
